Suu Jatuh Cinta
by Takahashi Tomoya
Summary: Ran, Miki dan Suu pergi ke kolam renang. Tiba-tiba, Suu jadi nempel sama Yoru! Kenapa bisa? Apakah penyebabnya? jangan-jangan.. ini...


**Summary: Para Shugo Chara Amu pergi ke kolam renang, tiba-tiba Suu jadi nempel sama Yoru, apa penyebabnya? Kenapa Suu sangat senang?**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! Hanya milik PEACH-PIT-sensei.. dan Fic gaje ini milik saya :D**

**.**

**.**

Suu Jatuh Cinta

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Ran, Miki, dan Shuu sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar Amu. "Waaa... hanami kemarin sungguh melelahkaan.. aku tak bisa berhenti menyapu! ." keluh Suu dengan wajah senangnya (?). "Emang susah, ya, jadi karakter yang suka bersih-bersih. Daripada bermalas-malasan, ayo ikut aku!" seru Ran sambil menyeret Suu dan Miki keluar.

"Ayo bersenang-senag! \(^w^)/" Suu dan Miki pun mulai bete sama Ran yang mengajak mereka ke kolam renang. "Eh, apa? Bukankah kalian suka main?" tanya Ran. "Kurasa aku punya masalah baru.. aku iri melihat mereka (Amu, Rima, Yaya) pakai bikini walau dada mereka rata." jelas miki sambil mengutak-atik tas baju boneka Ami mencari bikini. "Dada kami nggak serata kamu tau!" kata Amu, Rima, dan Yaya yang nggak sengaja dengar. "Gheeh... aku nggak bisa renang... kau jahat sekali!" kata Shuu. "Wakh! Aku lupa! Kalau gitu gimana kalau berjemur?" tanya Ran menawari Suu. "Itu jugaa..." kata Suu terputus tiba-tiba Suu melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyolok baginya. 'Ahhh... itu... mungkin boleh asal sama itu... (=w=)" kata Suu menunjuk Yoru yang sedang berjemur. "Heh? Ka..ka,kamu mau sama Yoru yang itu?" teriak Ran kaget. Suu pun tidak menjawab karena dia langsung nyamber si kucing pasar itu. Dalam sekejap, dia sudah memakai bikini. "Heh? Ke,ke,kenapa dia bisa dapat itu?" seru Miki yang dari tadi nyari bikini nggak ketemu. "Fufufu.. kau nggak tau? Karakterku ini sudah didesain ulang sama author! ;) " kata Suu.

"Pssst... hei.. kau merasakannya?" bisik Ran pada Miki. "Iya.. aura ini... aura Suu yang sedang mengincar sesuatu! Tapi.. kenapa dia deket-deket sama Yoru?" tanya Miki bisik-bisik. "Jangan-jangan... Suu mulai suka sama Yoru? Kok bisa?" tanya Ran mulai panik.

1 jam kemudian...

"Waaaaah... Dia membuatku berdaun-daun.. =,=" pamer Suu pada Ran dan Miki. "Berbatang-batang kale... eh, salah, berbunga-bunga..." kata Miki membenarkan. "Tidak, karena warnaku hijau, jadinya berdaun-daun aja.. !" bantah Suu. "E, emangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ran penasaran. "Saat dia menyentuh bibirku, waaaaaaaa... hot bangeeeeeet... sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata! /" kata Suu tersipu malu. "Apa? Apakah itu ciumaaan?" teriak Miki dan Ran dalam hati mereka "Kenapa Suu mendahului kamiiiiiii?" tangis Miki dan Ran dalam hati.

Esoknya, Suu mengajak Ran dan Miki ke pantai. "Waaah... tumben kau ngajak ke kolam renang =,= ." kata Miki sebal. Tapi, saat Miki menoleh ke arah Suu, "Waah.. dia sudah menyerbu Yoru tuh." kata Ran dengan wajah kusutnya. "Hei... A.. ayo kita cari cowok juga..." ajak Miki lemas.

Tiba-tiba saja Suu kembali sambil ngesot. "Gheh? Ka..kamu kenapaaa?" tanya Ran kaget. "Apa Yoru menolakmu? Atau ngapa-ngapain kamu?" tanya Miki dengan aura membunuh. "Heh? Menolak? Ngapa-ngapain? Apanya?" tanya Suu bingung. "Lho? Bukannya kamu suka sama Yoru?" tanya Ran. "Heeeeh?" Suu makin bingung. "Dan bukankah Yoru yang membuatmu 'berdaun-daun' dan 'bibirmu jadi hot' itu?" tanya Miki.

Hening sesaat...

"Apa aku belum cerita? Kemarin Yoru bawa Ramen buatan Ikuto super besaaaaaar! :D " kata Suu. Ran dan Miki pun mulai bengong. "Yaaaah... karena dia udah kenyang, jadi kuhabiskan semua! Enak lho! Tapi katanya Ikuto mau buat lagi yang lebih besar! Jadi Aku datang kesini, tapi malah sudah dihabisin Utau! Sekarang aku kurang makanaaaaaaaaaaaaan " jelas Suu panjang lebar.

"Ternyata Suu sangat setia dengan cinta pertamanya,yaa.. 'MAKANAN'!" pikir Ran dan Miki. Roh mereka pun keluar. "Waakh! Kaliaaan?"

**Sekian Fic-ku tentang Shugo Chara!, ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita komedi, maaf banget kalau menurut kalian gariing... T^T . Jadi mohon Review-nya, ya... :D Arigatou, minna!**


End file.
